Gravity
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: I live here on my knees As I try to make you see That you're everything I think I need Here on the ground Warning: possible superbowl episode spoilers and minor Sam bashing


**Warning: Possible superbowl episode spoilers and some minor Sam bashing **

Quinn Fabray carefully unzipped the back of the skirt to her cheerios unform and slid it off folding it and laying it with the top, she sighed and pulled on her white dress. Quinn turned to face the mirror glancing at her reflection once before walking out of her room and out of the house ignoring her mother's questions about her choice of attire. Driving to school her heart started to pound nervous as to what the other kids would say, what they would think when they heard that Quinn Fabray, who was finally back on top after months of hard work, was quitting the Cheerios. She made a beeline to Ms. Sylvester's office her cheerleading duffel bag in tow. Once arrving she stood outside the door before taking a deep breath and opening it.

"Q nice to see you bright and early this morning," Ms. Sylvester said not even looking up to see that her head cheerleader had quit

"I quit the Cheerios," Quinn said throwing the duffel bag on the tracksuit clad blonde's desk " and I'm back in Glee,"

"What the hell do you thing you're doing?" Coach Sylvester growled standing up to full height and leaning over the desk, face inches away from Quinn's. "Abandoning me and my squad once you can't quit... you either die or i kick you off, no one quits the Cheerios,"

"In Glee I'm accepted on the Cheerios I'm not...like i once told you I'd rather be part of something that's proud to have me like Glee. I wanna do something I like to do not something my parents and my 'friends' want me to do,"

" You do realize what this is going to do to your social status in this school... right? It's going to drop like Freshman after their first practice and i know you Q you don't want that,"

" First of all you don't know that first thing about me and second what i want is for people to stop pressuring me to be someone I'm not and I'm not this perfect cheerleader image you all think I am and I don't wanna be her any more I want to be the real Quinn the nice one not the bitchy one that everyone is afraid of, I want real friends that care about me and won't abandon me the moment i drop below the Science geeks on the High School food chain and i can find that in Glee... So I'm quitting give my captain title to Santana cause it seems like she really wants it," Quinn said exiting the room leaving a shocked Sue Sylvester behind.

Sam Evans arrived at William Mckinley ten minutes early like usual and waited for his cheerleader girlfriend at her locker. Two minutes passed and he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Hey," He heard a voice say and turned wrapping his arms around Quinn before realizing that she was not wearing her signature red Cheerios uniform. He studied her white dress and curled hair before letting her go and stepping away

"What happened to your uniform?" he asked throwing her a confused glance

"I quit." she said simply as she wrapped her arms around him once again but Sam stepped out of her embrace

"Wha- What?" he asked shocked

" I didn't enjoy cheering anymore... I'm coming back to Glee," He shook his head, no this was not his plan, this was not his plan at all his plan was to date Cheerleader Quinn Fabray not to date Glee freak Quinn Fabray who would surely drag him back to the bottom of the social ladder, he had to do something.

"I don't think that was a good idea I mean think of the long run... Homecoming Queen... Prom Queen that's all out of the picture you're not gping to be the head bitch in charge anymore,"

"I already handed in my uniform," she said looking at him confused

"Tell Coach Sylvester you want back on," he said frantically running a hand through is black blonde hair

"How do you expect me to do that?" she said glaring at him. Sam threw his hands in the air and yelled

" I don't know tell her it was a joke, that you were drunk, that it was a dare I don't know but get back on that squad,"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me," she said her eyes filling with tears threatening to spill

"I do love you i just... become a Cheerio again... for me...please?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders but she shook them off

" Oh i get it... this everything...our relationship... it was all a show it was just a way for you to get popular, it was just an act... you never loved me all that stuff in the Astonomy room it was just a showmance," Quinn had tears rolling down her face

"No, Quinn listen to me," he touched her face " Please just-" bu Quinn cut him off

" No, we're done because you obviously don't care about me," she started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist

" I said we're done... and don't fucking touch me!" she yelled yanking her wrist out of his firm grasp and running down the hallway and into Mr. Schuester's office. She flung the door open and Mr. Scuester jumped

"Quinn what happened are you alright?" he asked throwing her a concered glance and she nodded

" I quit the Cheerios...I'm coming back to Glee," she said before closing the door and walking towards the bathroom to fix her makeup

**Originally i intended for this to be a Quick story which it might possibly end uo being but for right now i don't know and orignally i intended for this to be a oneshot but it'll proably be a twoshot **


End file.
